


We're Expecting

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Romance, Stiles Being Devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles is pregnant with a werewolf baby and decides to tell Derek in the most creative ways possible.</p><p>It doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Imagine person A of your OTP finding out they’re expecting. They try to think of all these adorably clever ways to let person B know but, when they try to drop the hint, it flies right over person B’s head. Person A tries a few more times before basically giving up and coming right out about it.
> 
> I just had these images in my head of Stiles desperately thinking of ways to tell him and Derek being completely oblivious. This is what happens when I do. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!
> 
> This is a oneshot only.

Nothing was ever simple. Not for Stiles anyway, everything had to be complicated and hit with the force to knock the wind out of someone. In all honesty he had a lot of things to be grateful for. He was alive for one, his friends were alive, his dad healthy and still kicking, and he had a functional and happy relationship. It often left him baffled when he stood in the renovated kitchen of the Hale house and attempted to deal with it all. It made a lot more sense when arms wound around his waist, a warm and comfortable pressure against his back before soft lips brushed against his jaw line. The soft scratch of his stubble against his cheek was a familiar gesture when he kissed him goodbye. Stiles watched him leave for the library every morning. Derek Hale, a librarian. It had been confusing at first but watching him do a job he liked was enough. That was two years ago now and he enjoyed it as much as he did when he stared working there. 

While Derek lived amongst the books, Stiles chose to work and train with his dad. His ambition to one day become a deputy and then onto the sheriff was his game plan. Stiles prayed he got there one day but for now it was living it one day at a time. For now he stood in the kitchen, hands wrapped around his favorite coffee mug. It was blue, chipped in the corner, and held a picture of a cartoon wolf. It had been a birthday present from Derek years back and he still loved it till this day. The sun was already shining when he tilted his head looking out the window and took a sip. 

There was a low whine from the opposite end of the kitchen. Stiles turned his head smiling softly at their two year old white Husky lying in her bed. 

“Are you hungry, baby?” he said, reaching for the cupboard door and pulling out a tin of dog food. Snow was by his feet when he clicked open the tin and poured it into her bowl. “Good girl.”

Stiles stroked behind her ears before he left her to it returning upstairs. Derek was in the shower when he pressed his ear to the bathroom door of their bedroom. The bed was inviting when he flopped down in the middle, his arms stretched out above his head and his eyes closed slowly. The house had been renovated and made all anew four years ago, a year before they finally got their act together. It hadn't been anyone else to make the decision but Derek's when he decided enough was enough. The burned wood was tore down and he hired a bunch of builders to turn it into a home. It wasn't as big as the old Hale home but it was big enough for them and any pack member wanting to sleep over. 

He kept his eyes closed when the bathroom door opened, a waft of hot air hitting his face when he listened to Derek come out. Stiles peeked, his mouth drying a little at the sight of him naked and wearing nothing a but a white towel. 

“Drop the towel, drop the towel, drop the towel,” he whispered, pressing his hands together and grinning when he turned his head to look at him. “If anyone can work it naked, you can.”

“I have work, Stiles.”

“So do I,” he said, glancing at the alarm clock. It was nearly eight in the morning. “We have an hour. I've fed Snow and you know I can get dressed and be out the door in less than ten minutes.”

“How much coffee have you had already?” Derek questioned, a judging tone to his voice that he swiftly ignored.

“Two cups,” he muttered, shrugging his shoulders. Derek rolled his eyes yanking open the drawer, Stiles smirked kneeling up and pressing his hands to the mattress. 

“Come on, when was the last time we had morning sex?”

“Last weekend.”

“Derek,” Stiles whined, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip gently. “It's Monday, the least we can do is make it a good one.”

His hands hooked under his top when he pulled it off dumping on the floor. His fingers brushing over the gray joggers he was currently wearing so he inched them down. Derek watched, his eyes dark with lust when he did, and he stepped towards him carefully.

“Come here,” he murmured, holding out his hand so Derek moved closer. Stiles shuffled to the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on Derek's when he undid the towel letting it pool at his feet. His lips pressed to the center of his chest tasting the skin there, the soft clean smell of him hitting his senses when he inhaled deeply.

“I always get my way.”

“Not always,” Derek murmured gently, his hand shoving his shoulder so he fell back against the mattress. His legs spread for him when Derek slot in between them, his weight pressing into him so he groaned. He could feel his cock hardening against Derek's thigh already. His desperate need for him flowing through his veins.

“I don't see you resisting,” he teased, his hand stroking down his damp back slowly to cup his ass cheek. Stiles hooked him closer whilst the other stroked along his jaw, Derek's lips pressing to his softly. It was what he hated and what he loved when he was gentle and all he wanted was rough. Derek's hand framed his throat and neck when he kissed him, his free hand stroking down his side till he reached his hip and ass.

“I can't, not with you,” he whispered against his lips, his smile cocky when he pulled back opening their drawer to get the lube and condom out.

“No condom, I want to feel you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes! We've done it before and it was fine, anyway, I'm not thinking about life and magic and Deaton...especially Deaton.”

“Can you stop talking about our veterinarian during sex?” Derek said exasperated, his hand spreading his thighs wider. His fingers were wet with lube when the first two fingers preached him. Stiles hissed, his teeth biting into his bottom lip so he rocked his hips getting him deeper. His fingers crooked pressing against his prostrate, a shock of pleasure running through him so he moaned. His head tipped back exposing his throat to him, Derek growled pleased about that. He kissed down the pale arch of it, his teeth and tongue sucking marks there. 

“Ah, fucker,” he murmured, gripping the back of his hair. His eyes falling closed when Derek continued to finger and stretch him open. The third finger burned through him, the small moan passed his lips desperately. 

“I like it,” Derek whispered, kissing the hickey he had left behind. “You ready?”

“More than ready, fuck me, big boy,” Stiles teased, his tongue pressing in between his teeth. Derek narrowed his eyes at him, his body hovering over his before he captured his hands pinning them above his head. 

“So desperate, always so needy...”

“What can I say, I love -” he said, cutting off with a gasp when he slowly penetrated him, his legs lifted and guided to wrap around his waist. “Sex, oh fuck, oh god. Fuck me.”

Derek huffed, his arms framing his head when he began small thrusts inside of him. “What do you think I'm doing?” 

“Faster, harder,” he pleaded, hooking his arms around his neck to kiss him desperately. “Please.”

Derek shushed him, a quiet hush when he kissed him catching his top lip. All he could hear was his own gasps when Derek continued to thrust into him, his pace finally increasing so he struck his prostrate once again. Stiles wrapped a hand around his own cock, his hand stroking down the length slowly so he clenched tight around Derek. His thumb stroked over the head of his cock slowly so he tensed. 

“So tight,” Derek groaned, pulling his self back to grip at his hips. His eyes closed and his head turned towards his ceiling when he continued to thrust deep into him.

“God, you're gorgeous, come here,” Stiles muttered, tugging him back down to kiss him, his teeth nipping his bottom lip tasting blood. It was intoxicating and he clung to him tight when he finally brought himself to climax. His orgasm flooding through him so he shuddered splattering his own hand and stomach. 

It was these moments he loved the most, his orgasm making him lazy and pliant stuffed full of pleasure when Derek continued to thrust into him. 

“Come on, come inside of me, do it,” he encouraged, his lips brushing against his grainy cheek rocking his hips harder. Derek wound his hand into his hair tilting his head back to bare his throat, his lips pressing against his hard before he climaxed. The hot wet pulse of it splashing his insides so he moaned gripping the back of his neck. 

“See, a good morning fuck,” he whispered. “I always have the best ideas.”

Derek hummed brushing his lips against his forehead. Stiles carded his fingers through Derek's damp hair as they lay together on the bed, his weight pressing him into the mattress. 

“We have work,” he whispered.

“Let's skip.”

“We did that last month, you were sore for days,” Derek whispered, nuzzling over one of the marks on his throat. Stiles shut his eyes with a small smile once he pulled out of him and left to get dressed. He could feel the warm rush of the come slipping down the back of his thighs once he sat up. 

His thoughts though once again went to Deaton. Not voluntarily of course when he flexed his hand looking down at it feeling a vibration underneath. His 'spark' was something he had never really paid attention to once Deaton had brought it up years back. It was a power he didn't know he could have, something that dwelt deep inside of him. It was forgotten until he brought it up again, he wanted to know more. It could create, just like the wolfsbane, he could control the elements if he wanted. It was something he dabbled with frequently and those were the positives of it all. The negatives or what Deaton liked to call the repercussions meant he could also create life. Stiles remembered the conversation well.

“You can't be serious.”

“I'm serious.”

“No, no, are you seriously telling me that on top of all the weirdness and crap in my life. You're telling me I can get pregnant? That's got to be a joke.”

“No, Stiles, it's not a joke, if a man can become a werewolf then why can this not happen? We live in a world of supernatural. Witches, vampires, werewolves, fairies, goblins. Creatures and wonders that we can't imagine and a man becoming pregnant is something you question?”

“I don't have a uterus!”

“That doesn't matter. That's what...let's call it magic is for.”

“I don't exactly have birthing hips or breasts. I have a penis!” he cried hysterically, his hands waving to gesture at his body. “There's no point in arguing this is there?”

Deaton simply smiled at him, his hand stroking the back of the cat he was holding gently. He looked like Dr Evil but one you could kind of like. The conversation was left at that and he was given strict instructions to be careful. That was a year ago and safe sex was aided by but some of the time Stiles wanted to feel the real Derek inside of him. 

Derek was dressed and ready for work when he leaned down kissing him goodbye. It was a tender gesture that left him wanting more. 

“No...” he murmured, tucking his hands into his shirt reeling him back in. “Stay, come on, it'll be fun.”

“I have work, so do you, you're constantly horny,” Derek said, rolling his eyes and shoving him down so he sighed. “I'll see you later. It's your turn to cook.”

“Meatballs,” he mumbled to himself. The shower was switched on when he walked into the bathroom naked and stood under the warm spray. Stiles dressed getting ready for the day when he headed downstairs grinning at Snow waiting for him. Her paws on the first step, her tail wagging at his approach down to her.

It had been their first Christmas when he got her two years ago. He woke up to the smell of coffee brewing in the early morning. Isaac and Erica had taken the spare bedroom the night before wanting to stay over and be there. They were already downstairs when he eventually made his way downstairs desperate for coffee and a bagel. Under the tree sat a big red box that he eyed wondering who it could be for. 

“It's for you,” Derek said, noticing the way he eyed it. “Open it.”

“From you?” he said, smiling softly when he nodded leaning back onto the couch cushions. “It's so big! What did you get me?”

He tore the paper feeling three pair of eyes on him as he did. The box squirmed in his hands and he paused feeling a little fear grip his heart as he did. Stiles continued till it was free to pull the lid back and revealed a pure white Husky with big blue eyes. He swore loudly picking the whimpering puppy out of the box to cuddle and accept her licks to his chin.

“You got me a puppy?!”

“I did.”

“Oh my god,” he whispered, stroking her soft fur. “Hello, oh my god, you got me a puppy. I always wanted a puppy, dad never let me, he didn't want the mess. I begged him for years, finally gave up after mom died. Oh my god, you're so beautiful!” 

“It's girl by the way,” Erica interjected. 

“I figured,” he laughed, kissing the top of her squirming head.

“What you going to call her?” Isaac questioned.

“Snow, I'm going to call her snow.”

Stiles cradled her close when he stood on his feet and moved towards Derek kissing him desperately, passionately, enough for the others to cough embarrassed.

“It's still weird watching you two kiss,” Erica commented, sucking on a candy cane. “But I'm really glad you do. The sexual tension was insane!” 

It was the best gift he could have received from Derek and Snow settled well within the pack. Her wolf instincts seeing Derek as the Alpha and she adored him more than anything. 

“Hello baby,” he murmured, rubbing a hand over her head so she panted wriggling closer to him to lick his cheek. “Such a good girl. Isaac will be around to feed you later.”

Snow whined when he stood heading to the door collecting his car and keys. Stiles hated leaving her but it had to be done when he stood heading to the car and getting in. His old car was still going strong despite Derek's insistence of buying him a new car. There was no way he was standing for that and he kept his Jeep going despite the odd rattle and groan. Stiles parked in the parking lot staring out at the station, his dad's car already there when he got out walking inside.

“Morning kiddo,” his dad greeted holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Dad, I'm twenty two, is that coffee?” he replied, reaching for it and scowling when he moved out of his reach. “The doctor...”

“It's one cup of coffee! I don't care if you're twenty two or thirty two...you're still my kid.”

“Aw, dad, you're making me blush,” he cried, waving a hand at him. His dad rolled his eyes letting him in when he headed to the back room to hang up his jacket. Stiles took out his cell phone glancing over his shoulder before texting Derek.

“I'm still wet because of you. I'm sore and we could be in bed right now. Good job I love you, isn't it? Asshole.”

He tucked his phones into his jean's pocket before turning and heading back into the main reception. It was a long day ahead of them. 

~*~

“Well I feel like complete and utter shit,” he announced to the group. They were currently sitting in his house at the weekend. Scott and Allison competing one another on the PlayStation and from Scott's constant cursing it looked like he was losing. Lydia raised an eyebrow in his direction and simply lifted her feet into his lap. Everyone else was out or doing their own thing. Stiles prayed Derek returned with the Chinese food he had begged for.

“You eaten anything strange?”

“Derek cooked me chicken last night but it didn't taste any different?” 

“Maybe you're just having an off day.”

“Don't know, felt weird for days,” he mumbled, shifting back to lean against the cushions. “Like wanting to throw up but unable to.”

“Nausea.”

“From what?” Stiles said with a soft huff.

“Maybe you're pregnant,” Scott joked, jabbing the button on the remote control harder. “Damn it! Why are you so good at this game?”

“Because you suck,” Allison laughed.

Lydia raised an eyebrow in his direction for his reply to that but he found himself unable to open his mouth and do that. Her eyes widened and she took his hand tight into her's dragging him up and outside on the porch. The sun was high in the sky when he looked up and jumped when Lydia clicked her fingers in his face.

“Pay attention, could it be possible?”

“No!”

“Stiles,” she warned.

“I – I don't know, I mean...I mean Deaton always said there was a possibility but that would be me willing a life into existence! Immense power, something not to be taken lightly,” he muttered, shoving his thumb into his mouth to chew on the nail. 

“When was the last time you had unprotected sex?”

Stiles shot her a pained look but it didn't falter her. It never did. “It was like...three weeks ago now. We only do it when it's rushed and I want to feel the real him...oh my god, why am I saying this to you?!”

Lydia rolled her eyes shoving his shoulder hard so he gasped rubbing the sore spot. “Because it needs to be asked. Now, symptoms?”

“None, well nausea, lack of appetite sometimes. I had this great sandwich yesterday that I couldn't finish and I feel the odd ache...like a stomach ache,” he gestured at his abdomen. “I'm not pregnant!” 

“How will you know if you don't find out?”

“You're not suggesting...” he whispered, trailing off when she gripped his hand tugging him to her card. “Lydia, no!”

“Lydia, yes, get in the car before I make you.”

“I am not taking a freaking pregnancy test,” he hissed at her.

“Stiles, if you don't get rid of one plausible explanation then you'll be wondering what's going on. If it's not pregnancy, then you're sick. That's fine but you need to take this test,” she said, getting in the driving seat. Her head turned towards him while he deliberated looking back at the house. 

“Oh my god, fine!” he muttered, slamming the car door behind him and buckling up. “This is stupid.”

“No, it's fact, you have the potential to be pregnant.”

“How can you say that without it sounding really, really, strange?!”

“Stiles,” Lydia said, turning her head to look him dead in the eye. “I'm a banshee. How many people can say that?”

“I say...not a lot.”

“Stranger things have happened. You and I both know that. Just sit back and shut up.”

“Rude,” he mumbled, staring down at his hands. Lydia drove him to the local Walmart store and went in with him when they found the tests. He glanced at her when she stood next to him pressing two into his hands.

“Just in case, it could be a false positive or negative.”

“Oh my god,” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting her drag him to a counter to pay for them. He couldn't make himself meet the cashier's eyes when he stood next to her and handed the cash over. Stiles snatched the bag heading outside, Lydia following him back to the car.

“Well at least they now look like these are for me. The judging look in her eyes though,” she murmured, her eyes narrowed when she looked back at the store. “I'm twenty three, if I want children, I'll have children.”

“With who exactly?”

“Oh don't you start,” she warned, rolling her eyes once they got into the car. 

Stiles hid a smile but didn't argue against it when she drove them back to the house. Derek wasn't home when they arrived and parked outside. The bag clutched into his hands when they sat in the car, she reached over squeezing his wrist gently before they walked inside. Snow barked at their arrival, her snout pressed against his thigh once they were inside.

“Hey,” he whispered, stroking her ear gently. “She's been clingy lately.”

“Maybe she can smell it,” Lydia said, eying Snow carefully. “Go, go find out.”

“Hey, where did you two go to?” Scott asked, appearing at the doorway. His eyebrows raised when they looked at each other and he left Lydia to deal with it. Stiles shut himself in the bathroom staring down at the kit.

“Come on, you can do this,” he mumbled, yanking it open and shaking it out to land in his hand. His bladder was thankfully full when he held it and read over the instructions peeing over it. It had to be one of the strangest experiences to date when he did both tests to make sure. It was a three minute waiting down when he sat on the toilet lid staring at the test tests on the edge of the bath. It was nerve-wracking and he bit his nail hard staring at the tests just sitting there.

“Come in,” he said, when someone knocked and he looked up to see Lydia. “You tell them?”

“Yes, Scott's confused about it all as always and Allison is...optimistic.”

“Fuck,” he whispered, standing up to pace the length of the bathroom. Lydia checked her watch tapping her foot, her eyes trailing after him when he paced till the three minutes were up.

“One each, you check one and I the other?” Stiles suggested.

“Okay,” she agreed picking one up. Her eyebrows shooting up before nodding to him. “Your turn.”

Stiles swallowed hard picking up the test, his fingers shaking a little before he looked at the little screen. He held it up showing Lydia who smirked holding her's up too.

“Snap,” she murmured looking at the positive on each of the tests. “Well looks like we have a new member coming into the pack.”

The lump he tried to swallow desperately continued to rise when he sat down on the toilet seat hard. There was a mix of feelings building up inside of him. Fear, excitement, panic, happiness, and they were all mixed together inside of him. Lydia was by his side when she clutched at his shoulder and he grabbed her hand.

“How do you feel about it?”

“We talked about it once,” he said softly, chucking the test into the trash. “Derek and I, we talked about it. It was after Deaton told me I could and he didn't imagine he – no more like we could ever have that. Something to be looked at in the future he said.”

“So it's too soon?” Lydia murmured.

“No, no, it's not too soon. It's a surprise! Unplanned and a surprise but not too soon. This was meant to happen.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, now I just have to tell him.”

“When?”

“Soon, I'll think of a way,” he smirked. “Creatively.”

“What?” she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him in confusion. 

“Oh come on, I'm not going to go up to him and say I'm pregnant. There's little ways, creative ways, I can have a little fun with this.”

~*~

Keeping it secret from Derek was the hard part. Stiles told Scott and Allison straight forward, their expressions hilarious. They dealt with it well though, something that surprised even him when Scott hugged him tight.

“No matter what happens, I'm here for you.”

It was all he could want really and he was home alone once the others left and Derek came home finally with his Chinese food. He ate the food till he was stuffed and laid out on the couch, Derek pressed against his back once they cuddled. Derek's fingers trailed up and down his arm slowly so he shivered closing his eyes. These were the moments he loved, when it was just the two of them. 

“You're quiet tonight,” Derek murmured in his ear, his lips trailing the shell.

“Tired, stuffed, things on my mind,” he answered, twisting around so he could look into his eyes. 

“What things?”

“The usual crap.”

Stiles kissed him because he could, before tucking his head under his chin. Derek let the conversation go when he wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand carding through his hair softly. He fell into a sort of sleep, one where he was half asleep, half aware of the noises around him. It was late into evening when Derek finally turned off the television and he opened his eyes with a groan. 

“Sleep,” he mumbled, gripping his hand when Derek pulled him up and swept him up into his arms. “Hey, I am no bride...”

“You can barely walk.”

“Lies and slander,” he mumbled into his shoulder. Derek ignored his weak protests taking them both upstairs to the bedroom. The bed was unbelievably comfortable once he was settled down and he turned his body to go to sleep.

“You're still dressed,” Derek said, poking his side so he grimaced pushing up to get rid of his jeans and t-shirt. 

Derek joined him once he was naked and he pulled him into his arms without hesitation. He brushed his lips against his forehead in goodnight. 

“Love you,” Stiles muttered patting his cheek, he could feel Derek smile against the skin of his forehead gently. 

His sleep was a good one, dreams about babies and bumps and oddly enough dragons. Stiles woke up confused and nauseous, Derek was gone from their bed and on his morning run when he sat up. The nausea twisted in his stomach once he was out of bed and he ran towards the bathroom. He made it in time, his hands grasping the bowl when he vomited inside of it. Stiles finished moving to kneel and breathe in and out properly. He turned his head when Snow appeared at his side, her snout pushing into his neck when she snuffled trying to comfort.

“It's fine,” he mumbled, rubbing her head so she panted sitting on her haunches. “This is supposed to happen.”

It was flushed away and he was downstairs for orange juice. Derek returned damp and eager for coffee. Stiles handed him a cup he took gratefully taking a sip and kissing his forehead softly.

“Are you not having one?”

“I will do in a bit, not feeling too well.”

“What's wrong?” he questioned, his hand pressing to his forehead to check his temperature. 

“Nothing, just feel a little funny. It's fine, promise.”

Stiles had perfected lying or covering up the truth for his own means. Derek narrowed his eyes at him thoughtfully but believed him anyway. Snow barked demanding attention and food when sat next to her empty bowl.

“You're such a madam, hold on.”

Stiles got her fed and watered before leaning in and kissing him goodbye. It was their usual routine when he watched him collect his stuff together before leaving. This time though he wasn't going to work. He called into his dad telling him he was sick and he spent the rest of the day with Snow. Snow refused to leave his side, her head in his lap when he sat on the couch rubbing her head. 

“Can you smell it? Is that why you're sticking to me like glue,” he said, stroking her muzzle gently when Snow cocked her head at him. “We'll tell him later.”

Stiles felt on edge waiting for him, a nervous tick inside of him once he waited and in preparation he went out getting a cinnamon bun from the bakery. It was stuck in the oven for Derek while he waited pacing the living room. Snow whined at the front door once his car drove up and he glanced at her and away. Derek walked in looking tired but smiled gently at him all the same.

“I have a present for you,” he said in greeting, wrapping his arms around his neck to press his lips to his.

“You do? Where?”

“Oven.”

Derek paused raising an eyebrow when he glanced between him and the kitchen. “The oven?”

“Yep, go see,” he smiled letting him go. Derek frowned deeply all the same when he moved yanking open the oven door and paused staring at the bun.

“It's a cinnamon bun.”

“Yeah, it's a bun, in an oven,” he said slowly. 

“Right,” Derek said puzzled, taking it out to turn it side to side before taking a bite out of it. “Nice, bit bland but nice. Thank you.”

Stiles gaped at him stunned that the whole message of it went over his head when he continued to eat it. 

“I'm going to take a shower, you joining me?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck shaking his head and leaned into his touch when he kissed his temple. Derek walked out heading upstairs leaving him alone with Snow who sat at his feet. 

“That didn't go as I planned,” he mumbled, stroking the top of her head. 

Stiles didn't want to outright tell him, he wanted him to guess, realize on his own. It was more fun that way and the look on his face would be priceless. 

“Second time lucky I guess.”

Stiles stuck to that and pulled out the films they had to do with pregnancy and waited till he was showered and dressed again.

“I thought we could watch a film,” he said, holding out the DVD's for him to see. “Knocked Up, Juno, Rosemary's Baby, Look Who's Talking...baby films.”

“If you want...” Derek said carefully, his eyes narrowed yet again in confusion. “Are you feeling okay?”

Stiles pursued his lips feeling the laughter threatening to bubble it's way to the surface. “I'm fine. I thought we could order in as well. Watch these baby films.”

“Yeah, okay, put one of those films on then,” Derek said, eying him before turning his attention to their whining and desperate for attention puppy at his feet. Stiles slapped a hand to his forehead once Derek's back was turned towards him. It was ridiculous. The whole thing was ridiculous and the fact Derek couldn't even tell what he was hinting at left him frustrated.

“You sure you're okay?” he asked.

“Never better,” he muttered bitterly, shoving Knocked Up into the DVD player.

~*~

Stiles had a perfect plan in his mind when he put a poppy seed in the middle of his plate and only that for dinner. It was step two and the baby was about the size of a poppy seed at four weeks so it was perfect. He set it out in front of him once they were at the dinner table.

“What's this?” Derek questioned, his mouth twisted when he pressed a finger to it and lifted it up. 

“It's a poppy seed, it's about the size of a four week old baby in the womb.”

“Right...” Derek said trailing off to squint at it carefully. “Is this one of your stupid jokes again? The ones you think are hilarious when they're really not and I don't understand.”

“One, no, so rude by the way, I am hilarious. Two, it's...necessary.”

“You want to have a garden? You can have a garden, if you want.”

Stiles bit his lip hard, head bowing when he stared at the table. “Yeah..it's just...”

Derek's phone vibrating cut him off when he grabbed it and scanned the new message.

“It's Scott, we're going for a run.”

“Oh, yeah, forgot it was Wednesday,” he mumbled, rubbing his head gently. “It's fine, you go. I don't want to run with you before you even ask.”

“I wasn't going to,” he smiled leaving him when he went to get ready. “Oh my god.”

Stiles drummed his fingers against the table top waiting patiently for Derek to come back down in a tank top and jogger bottoms. It was ridiculous how something like that could make him so attractive. 

“You were going to say something before Scott text,” he said softly. “What was it?”

“Nothing, well nothing important,” he lied. 

“Okay, I'll see you in an hour, two tops,” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Stiles smiled at him, closing his eyes when he nuzzled his neck before he left. It was scent marking if anything when he stood resting a hand on his stomach moving to the window. It felt weird to know he was carrying life, something that would be born in eight months time. He was going to be a father and his mind still reeled about it. 

He prayed Scott didn't blab about the baby too soon. It was beginning to rile him up though, he wasn't exactly being subtle about it. Derek wasn't stupid but this was maddening. Stiles' next resort was the baby bottle he had bought and he filled it with Derek's favorite Gatorade. He always drank it after a run before he came home sweaty and beautiful and Stiles hated him for it. He threw himself down on the couch waiting, Snow joined him when she curled in a ball next to him.

Derek was an hour and a half before he returned panting and damp with sweat. 

“Here,” Stiles said flashing him a soft smile. Derek paused in the hallway breathing hard and staring at the baby bottle in alarm.

“Stiles?”

“For you.”

“I can see that...why are you giving this to me though?”

“To drink,” he said slowly, pushing it into his hands so he paused and swallowed hard. 

“Stiles, I know you like to call me...baby from time to time. I don't mind, but...is this a fetish now?”

“What?!”

“You know like – like, um, like a kink? Because I don't know if...” Derek said gently, eyes wide and pleading when they searched his. Stiles slapped his hands to his face laughing hard when he turned away to face the wall. “I mean I love you, I do, I really do and it would explain why you've been weird lately but...”

“Derek...” Stiles whispered, shaking his head. “It's not a kink!”

“Then why are you handing me a baby bottle!?”

“Can you not guess! I mean seriously?!” he cried, gesturing at the baby bottle. “I know somethings pass you by but this seriously takes the piss!”

“What?” Derek breathed, eyes narrowed in confusion. “Stiles, whatever this is, just stop it. I'm tired, I need a shower...”

“Oh my god, fine, then go and take your fucking shower!” he hissed chucking the bottle at him so he caught it surprised. Stiles headed upstairs making way for the spare bedroom and shutting himself inside. 

“Fuck!” he moaned into the pillow once he was laid down and spread out like a star fish.

“Stiles,” Derek said, knocking once on the door and opening it. “I don't want to argue with you.”

“We always argue., it's healthy. Especially with you.”

“Yeah and they're stupid.”

“No, they're reasonable. How many times have I told you to put the lid back on the milk and to use a glass?! It's not rocket science, Derek!”

“I do use a glass!” Derek argued, but not before pausing and holding up his hand. “This is not the point, the point is...well I don't know what the point is. But I don't want to argue.”

“God, you know what, genius” he said, sitting up. “I made dinner reservations for just me and you at that restaurant we like. It's a party of three.”

“Three?”

“Yeah.”

“Who else is coming?” Derek asked curiously. 

“Oh my god!” he cried, throwing his arms out. “Derek, you can't be serious.”

“What? Stiles, I have no idea what is up with you lately but this is ridiculous!”

“How about I cook instead? Baby potatoes, baby carrots, baby...everything. How about that?” he suggested, standing up to face him. Derek's eyes were dark in confusion and doubt so he folded his arms across his chest in defense. 

“I don't...”

“For fuck sake! I'm pregnant, Derek!” he shouted holding his hands over his stomach. “Bun in the oven, the baby is about the size of a poppy seed right now! I'm knocked up, Derek, and I have been hinting all over the show for days now but nothing from you! God, you know for someone so clever, you're so thick sometimes. You went and got me pregnant, jackass, I wanted you to find out with my cleverness and wit but no!”

His ranting did no justice for the stunned and pale appearance of Derek. His hands gently cupped the side of his neck and his other pressing against his abdomen with gentle fingers. There was a slight tremble to them which alarmed him for a moment but the reverence and love in his eyes told a different story. Derek was overwhelmed.

“You're pregnant? All these hints, little games, you were trying to tell me...?”

“Yes!” 

Derek opened his mouth and closed it unable to speak properly before he smiled brightly. It was the smile he loved, the smile that told him everything was going to be okay. Derek never smiled enough in his eyes. Stiles leaned in when Derek did kissing him hard so he moaned greedily. His lips bruising his when he clung, Derek's hand moving to cup his ass dragging him forward.

“Easy, tiger,” Stiles laughed.

“You're having my pup...” he whispered in awe.

“I am, I'm amazing, aren't I?” Stiles teased, his cheeks flushing with heat when Derek kissed the corner of his mouth. “You're not freaking out though, so I guess it's good?”

“Why wouldn't it be good?”

“I don't know! Not exactly planned...”

“That's the best part,” he murmured, fingers brushing against his cheek so he flushed a second time. “Wait, you've been drinking coffee.”

“No, this herbal bullshit Lydia gave me.”

“Lydia knows?” he said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“She helped me get a test!”

Derek hummed trailing his hand into his hair gripping it with gentle fingers. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck letting him kiss his neck gently, his teeth nipping at the softness of his skin so his head fell back with a shudder.

“What is it with you and marking me?”

“I have to, you're mine to mark. We need to make an appointment.”

“We could ask Deaton or we could ask Melissa, let her sneak us into the hospital. We can use real equipment and get medical advice,” he muttered, tilting his head at him considering. 

“Fine with me, but for now, I think we have some celebrating to do...”

“Oh, really, is this celebration the reason I am like this in the first place?” Stiles murmured, trailing his hands down his chest. He smirked once his back hit the bed and Derek's hands pulled at his belt.

~*~

They waited till he was seven weeks pregnant before taking him in for a quick look. They went to Melissa for help when she arranged to sneak them in for a quick scan.

“I have to say this is the weirdest thing you guys have got me doing,” she said, looking between them with a shake of her head. “But I'm glad you came to me.”

“Well we wanted medical advice, I can't really book a real appointment. I'd be a medical experiment!” 

Derek held his hand tight into his once he was set up and they were hidden away by Melissa to use the machine. The gel was cold on his stomach while he waited, Derek's thumb trailing over his hand gently like a reassurance. It was greatly needed and he was thankful for it. Melissa trailed the transducer over his stomach slowly.

“Normally, if you were a woman, this would be done vaginally. It's a lot more difficult to see and tell this way but we'll do our best for now,” she explained. “Ah, there we go.”

It was hard to tell when they both leaned in seeing what could only be called a blob.

“Aw, there's our bun,” Stiles said smiling softly.

“Buns,” Melissa said.

“What?” they both said at the same time. Stiles glanced at Derek amused for a moment before it faltered and they looked to her for explanation.

“Buns, it's twins, see,” she said pointing them out on the screen. “You're having twins, guys.”

“Holy shit!” Stiles cried, squeezing Derek's hand hard. Derek responded squeezing it in return when they looked at each other and Stiles laughed. It was a little hysterical when he pressed a hand over his mouth. “I should have put two buns into the oven. Oh my god, you smug asshole. Look at you! You're practically glowing.”

Derek shut him up with a hard kiss that left him dazed. Melissa sat looking between the pair of them amused more than anything else.

“How are we going to tell the others?” Derek questioned, helping him when he stood wiping the gel of his abdomen. 

“I can think of a few ways,” he replied smiling slowly which Derek returned. “Twin dolls and we'll give them to all of them.”

“Think they'll catch on?”

“Yeah, they're not you,” he argued with a teasing lightness to his tone. Derek rolled his eyes but held onto his hand tight. “They already know we're expecting. Let's go tell our pack the good news.”

**Author's Note:**

> /grabs your face/ TWINS!
> 
> \----------
> 
> I'm on tumblr - agentbuckybarnes - come say hello!


End file.
